


That's a WAP?

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico gets dared to do the WAP lmaoalso, because of you, I have Panic! At The Disco stuck in my head and I'm gonna cry I have to do math
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean/Jason Grace (Minor)
Series: Solangelo Thingz [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	That's a WAP?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy/gifts).



> Idk how to feel about this one tbh. I kinda strayed from the prompt sorry about that

It wasn't rehearsed, but when Will saw Nico dancing to a song on his phone, he grinned, coming up behind his boyfriend and wrapping him up in his arms, "Hey baby~" he breathed, leaving a showy little kiss on Nico's neck before the music ended. 

Nico whined, "Awh, come on, I finally was gonna get a good recording-" he protested, but melted into Will's embrace anyways. "Yep, but now you be got an even better one with me~" he teased. "You can come out to your followers~" he offered, laughing when Nico pushed him away. 

"Maybe one day" Nico muttered, leaning back against Will. 

Leo interrupted them, with Hazel and Piper following behind him. "Nico! We're gonna play a game, come on!" he called, with the girls each grabbing their arms and pulling them along

They found Percy and Annabeth and Frank and Hazel on the way. Everybody was smiling and laughing by the time that they reached a shady spot by the strawberry fields. 

"Truth or dare, Jason" Hazel started, half draped over his lap. Piper was there too, laughing and whispering things in her friend's ear, probably suggestions on how to embarrass him. 

Jason groaned quietly, "Children's games? Really?" he protested, but shouts from the people he was with made him put his hands in the air, "Fine, fine, truth"

Hazel clapped happily, shooting a grin at Piper as she scooted away from the pair, "Are you and Piper together?" she asked with a wicked grin. Clearly Piper wasn't expecting this, because she gaped at Hazel, flushed red. 

Jason just shrugged, "Yeah, we are" he said with a little grin, wrapping an arm around Piper's shoulders. 

"Ew, heteros"

Nico's comment had Will laughing, his shoulders shaking as he pulled Nico to his chest, "God's, I love you, dork" he muttered, ignoring the offended shouting from Piper exclaiming that she was _pansexual_ not hetero

In response to Nico's comment and his now- grumpy girlfriend, Jason targeted Nico, narrowing his eyes as he asked "Truth or dare"

Nico only sighed, "Dare" he muttered, crossing his arms. "I dare you to choose dare for the rest of the game. He said with a little grin, glancing over at Leo. Like they had something planned.

"Okay, that's not that bad-" he said with a shrug, and the game went on, with Piper having to take Will's bow and shoot an apple off of Percy's head (she missed by a lot) and Leo admitting that he would rather let his machines kill him than to ever be with another woman. 

It wasn't until Nico was talked to again that he really zoned back in, "Nico. Truth or Dare?" This was annoying. Nico didn't want to do dares anymore, "Dare" he said anyways, because Jason would be mad at him if he didn't. 

"Do the WAP and post it"

Nico was instantly blushing, reeling backwards, "No" he said instantly. "I- I don't know how-" He was lying, and Leo knew it. Nico learned the dance with him for gods sakes. 

Leo only grinned, "C'mon, Nico, I think Will would like it~" He said with a grin, laughing at how terrified Nico looked at the prospect of Will watch

"Will isn't going to see it." Nico demanded, arms crossed, "I'll do it but Will can't see."

Leo only laughed, "Will's gonna be in the video, Neeks~" he said with a grin, "You could always use it to come out~" he offered. 

Nico shook his head, "No. He can watch but I'm not coming out like that." He insisted, crossing his arms over his chest, "I might post the one I made earlier though, when Will walked in. It was cute…" he mumbled, looking sheepish, probably just trying to change the subject away from his dare. 

So Leo brought up the WAP, grinning as Nico stretched, still glaring at Leo, "If I hurt myself, you're taking care of me." he grumbled, setting up his phone so he can.

From the start, Nico was unenthusiastic. Once the actual music started, though, he put on his widest, fakest smile and kicked up above his head. 

Will stared the whole time, clearly in view of the camera and blatantly staring at Nico's ass. He didn't even bother denying it when Nico purposefully put words over his wandering eyes. 

They went on with their game after that, like Nico wasn't mortified and Will wasn't mentally playing the video on repeat in his head. "Nico, I dare you to post a video of you and me." he whispered at one point. He was mindlessly scrolling through Nico's page and saw that people were already commenting vulgar things on Nico's post, and he was jealous

"Please?" he added, seeing yet another comment about 'tapping' Nico's ass. 

Nico laughed, reading over the comments, "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll let them know that I'm taken" he muttered, taking the phone from Will and shakily typing out a message to his followers, "People are gonna be upset" he muttered, posting the earlier video of him and Will hugging. 

As the day went by and the views climbed on both videos, Nico felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. Instead, Will held him as they opened the video, with Will leaving another kiss right on the spot that Tik Tok Will did. "It's gonna be okay" he whispered, reading the "meet Will, my boyfriend of a year" that popped up on screen as soon as Will did

He hesitantly tilted the screen away from Nico, reading the first comment. "Oh, baby" he breathed, showing Nico the thousands of supportive words, "I told you they would still love you" he whispered, leaving little kisses on Nico's cheeks. 

Nico only laughed in disbelief, "I love you." he whispered, smiling brightly. "Thank you for making me do this."

Will laughed softly, swiping down to the WAP video and grinning at the sight. The comment section had changed, too. People were saying stuff about Nico having a boyfriend, ReSpEcTfUlLy simping instead of crudely commenting about his body. 

"Yeah, it was worth it"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked anyways! 
> 
> Feel free to comment more ideas. I'm running out.


End file.
